


As a Father

by EternalSurvivor



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor
Summary: It's Shino's job -as a shinobi, a sensei, maybe more- to make sure Sumire understand clearly.
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Kakei Sumire
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	As a Father

**Author's Note:**

> This is another little Christmas gift for a supportive gentleman that favours Shino Aburame. He's not on AO3, but he knows who he is and I hope he enjoys my fix-it of the Why-Didn't-Shino-Adopt-Sumire debacle. 
> 
> This can be seen as a prequel to my other Shino story [Simple Acceptance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277844%22) or as a stand-alone drabble. :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

"I-I don't understand, Shino-sensei." Amethyst eyes searched his face for some hint of an explanation. When nothing satisfactory could be found, Sumire's conflicted gaze diverted to her feet. "Someone like me doesn't deserve something like that, I-I..." She trailed off while tears built slowly behind her dark lashes. 

Setting his pen aside, Shino Aburame turned from his desk to better face the tense girl standing before him. He watched silently as her weight shifted from foot to foot, small hands clenching and unclenching the hem of her skirt. He hated seeing her like this, so weighed down by guilt, her self-worth eviscerated. It wasn't right. He should've seen this coming, notice the warning signs, _something._ That was his duty as her teacher.

And yet, he'd failed perhaps the one student who needed him the most. 

No more.

Never again. 

Sumire deserved so, so much better than a legacy of vengeance and suffering. 

"Yes, you do." Reaching for her hand, Shino gently curled his fingers around one tightly clenched fist. She was so small to have suffered all alone for so long. "That's because I believe in second chances. You deserve happiness. Whatever form that takes for you, I want to support you in finding it."

"B-But I hurt so many people," she protested. The tears spilled over, trickled down her cheeks in moist zigzags. The tense set of her shoulders made his chest ache painfully. "I hurt _you…"_

With a soft sigh, Shino slid from his chair to kneel before the young girl. "When I was an infant, the Kyuubi was unleashed on Konoha. Many shinobi perished for our village, my mother included." 

Sumire visibly startled at the unexpected information. "Why would you tell me that, Shino-sensei?" 

"Because I know the emptiness a parent's absence can leave behind as well as I know the expectations it puts upon our shoulders." He gently wiped Sumire's tears away with his fingers. "I'm sorry, Sumire. I'm your sensei, it's my job to support you. I should have noticed how badly you were hurting inside." 

Sumire shook her head, quickly grasping his hand in both her smaller ones. "No, Shino-sensei, please don't say that. You're a wonderful teacher. I was so blind, I made so many mistakes." 

"Everyone makes mistakes." Shino rubbed his thumb in soothing circles over the back of one small hand. "That's because we are only human. You are deserving of a loving home. I want to give that to you if you agree to the adoption." 

"B-But you're the Aburame Clan's heir." 

"I am."

"You'll be Clan Head when Shibi-sama steps down."

"I will." 

Pale-faced, Sumire looked down at their clasped hands in alarm. "Th-That means I would be-"

"You would be my daughter, Sumire Aburame, the same smart, hard-working girl I have always admired." Shino smoothed a hand through her lavender hair, gently pushing bangs from her tear-stained face. "Would you like that, Sumire?" 

Her hands shook from where they still grasped his own. "B-but Nue…" 

She was grasping at straws now and they both knew it. Shino's only response was a soft smile and to let several of his kikaichu crawl across his face. 

"I always thought your insects were cool, Sensei," Sumire hiccuped on a wet giggle. Fresh tears streamed down her cheeks, dripping off her chin faster than she could wipe them away. The hopeful look in those violet eyes almost broke his heart. "...Do you really mean it? You want to adopt me?" 

"I do." 

"We'd be a family? A real family?"

Shino's stomach did a strange lurch. "We would." 

As if his confirmation completely shattered the last barrier between them, Sumire sobbed and threw her arms around him. "Shino-sensei!" 

Shino caught her on reflex. He stiffened momentarily, unused to such sudden affectionate contact. But as quickly as the tension came, it ebbed away. Warmth flooded his chest as he cradled the small, trembling body in his arms. "Then you are in agreement?" 

"Yes!" She wailed into his shoulder. Her tears quickly dampened his jacket. "I-I want that! Please, Shino-sensei, _please, please, please!!_ I don't want to be alone anymore." 

"You won't be." Shino murmured into her soft hair. So long as he was able, he would help her wade through the difficulties of whatever path she decided to follow.

That was a choice he already made.

As a shinobi, as a teacher.

As a _father._


End file.
